


Electric Love

by TheWritingFox



Series: The Sparky Chronicles [9]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: Sparky never thought expressing how she feels to The Spine would be this hard. Wingwoman Rabbit is there to give her a little nudge.
Relationships: The Spine/Original Female Character
Series: The Sparky Chronicles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972690
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Electric Love

Telling Spine how she felt took longer than expected. A week longer to be exact. Oh, she wasn't avoiding him, or nervous about telling him how she felt, definetly not...especially since she got flustered when she found other things he did cute and endearing. Like that little nose scrunch when he laughed too hard at someone's joke....Sparky wandered the Manor (not avoiding Spine, of course not!), rehearsing in her head what she was going to say.

Rabbit finally tracked her down and brought her to the hallway just down from one of the living rooms in the Manor.

"Ok, we got him w-wh-where we want him Sparky, go g-ge-get em tiger!" The eldest Walter bot encourages and pushes her gently towards the doorway.

With Rabbit giving her an excited thumbs up, Sparky enters the living room, finding The Spine sitting in a chair by the window reading a book.

"Afternoon, Sparky." Spine greets her over his book then continues reading.

Sparky remains standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, her copper fingers fidgeting with the hem of her pink t shirt.

"Um, hi The Spine", her nervousness made her voice distort a bit on the last word.

Spine peers over his book again, perking a brow at her nervous posture. "You alright? That didn't sound good", he asks in concern and sets the book down, full attention now on her, his green optics glowing softly.

Internally panicking now that he was focused on her, Sparky was about to speak up again when two voices from the hallway interrupted in loud stage whispers.

"Hi Rabbit! What are you doing in the hallway?"

"Shhh Zer0, Sparky's gonna talk to Spine!"

"Oh! Can, can I talk to The Spine too, Rabbit?"

"No, Sparky g-ge-gets to talk to him."

"I can't talk to The Spine?! For how long Rabbit?"

A sigh from Rabbit followed by a pause.

Sparky and Spine exchange looks and glance back at the empty doorway. Silence.

The copper bot clears her throat and tries again, "Spine--"

"What she gonna talk to him about Rabbit? Is it a private conversation? Or can anyone join?"

"Zer0, shhh"

"Shhh, Rabbit I think she's gonna say something"

"Shh!"

"SHH!"

Flustered, Sparky facepalms and looks from The Spine to the doorway then back again. It was too much.

"I-I can't do this!", she darts out of the room barely containing her tears of frustration.

Sparky doesn't stop running until she's outside in the Manor's garden. She sits in the grass with her back turned from the Manor under a shady tree, watching the flowers in the garden wave in the light breeze under the sunshine. Lightly tracing a fingertip over a dandelion's soft petals near her leg, she blinks back coolant tears.

"I had one job and I blew it", she sighs, frustrated with herself. "I just had to say, 'Spine I think I really like you, it's ok if you don't really like me back'. I'm such a dummins", she concludes with a huff.

"You're not a dummins, Sparky." The Spine's voice rumbled from behind her. She had been too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice his approach.

Sparky turns to look up at him, blue optics glowing in surprise and embarrassment. "I...guess you heard all that."

Spine gives a small smile and carefully sits down next to her in the grass with a hiss of hydraulics. "I did", he replies gently, "I was the dummins. I thought you were avoiding me because I embarrassed you at the party", he chuckles. "I had no idea you felt that way Sparky."

"Neither did I, until the party actually", Sparky admits with a small nervous chuckle, looking up at him shyly. "It's ok if you don't really like me back. I know I was pretty different back when I first powered up. Kinda annoying, like a little kid at times I imagine", she laughs softly.

"I never judged you Sparky", he shakes his head, "You weren't annoying. You had to relearn a lot of things about yourself. I'm so proud of how far you've come." His emerald gaze was kind as he continues. "I'm glad I could help you through those difficult times. I may not have known the bot you were in the past, but I'm glad to know the bot you've become."

Spine gently takes her hand in his with a soft smile on his silver features. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I think I really like you too."

Sparky smiles back up at him, speechless for the moment as she warms up in a robotic blush. His words made her tear up a bit. Doing the only thing she can to express how she feels, she leans over and wraps The Spine in a hug.

Before either bot could say any more, a click and squawk was heard before Rabbit's voice came through a megaphone from where she and Zer0 stood at the back porch of the Manor.

"G-GRE-GREAT JOB SPARKY!" A click and a pause then her voice comes back on. "ZER0'S HAPPY FOR YA TOO!".

"I guess everybody's gonna know now" Sparky remarks and laughs softly.

"With the racket she's making? Definetly." Spine agrees with a chuckle and a puff of steam. "Knowing Rabbit, she probably texted everyone already."

Smirking and shaking his head, he stands and offers Sparky a hand up and the two bots then start to walk back to the Manor, holding each other's hand. "We'd best head back before we get a noise complaint" The tall silver bot comments with a good natured eyeroll at his sister's antics as another click and squawk echoes across the garden.

"YOU TWO LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER!" Rabbit squeals happily over the megaphone.


End file.
